1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high efficiency propeller providing additional surface contact in water or air to increase the propelling force of a propeller by directing the propellant rearwardly and keeping the propellant from slipping along the length and off the ends of propeller blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vital concern in today's economy is the conservation of energy. The use of water or air vessels for recreational and commercial purposes is continually increasing and represents a major factor in the utilization of energy resources. Many devices have been described in an attempt to increase propeller efficiency, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,665 issued to Lorenz et al. Jan. 12, 1971 relating to a flow through propeller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,431 issued to Loth et al. Aug. 14, 1945 describing a swivelling screw propeller, and U.S. Pat. No. 508,324 issued to Leisen Nov. 7, 1893 illustrating a screw type propeller, plus other devices describing such solutions as jet propulsion, nuclear energy driven systems, and the like, but all of these are generally impractical for various reasons, particularly due to their complexity and high manufacturing costs, whereas nothing is described to maximize the efficiency of a conventional type propeller which has been shown to be the most practical means in most cases for propelling most water vessels and certain types of aircraft, particularly a helicopter. There is, then, an obvious need in the marketplace for a simple but effective technique for increasing the efficiency and utilization of conventional propeller blades.